


Gabriel's Just Desserts

by Nanika67



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dean is So Done, Dean will have a heart attack, Don't screw with the impala, Fluff and Crack, Gabriel is a Little Shit, Impala is doomed, M/M, Prankster Gabriel, Sam is a Tease, THE CONE OF SHAME, cas llama, crack!fic, no regrets, puppies!, this is why I don't write
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-14
Updated: 2017-06-14
Packaged: 2018-11-13 21:34:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,045
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11193903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nanika67/pseuds/Nanika67
Summary: Gabriel knows that he shouldn’t be doing this, but then again, he definitely doesn’t care. Nimble fingers finished tying the string to his latest prank. Those Winchester brothers wont even see it coming! Dean didn’t put the pieces together as fast as Sam did and the tall hunter burst out laughing when he realized who the culprit was. Leave it to Gabriel to not only blow the pranks out of the water with Dean, but also leave him such lewd notes.





	Gabriel's Just Desserts

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so basil_leaf is becoming a bad influence and sent me photos of Gabriel with a cone of shame after a conversation with her. I just had to play with this idea from our earlier conversation and this was the out come. Enjoy!

First, it was small things here and there. Dean’s clothes turning pink, neon blue hair dye instead of his regular shampoo, harmless whoopie cushions where ever he sat, very simple pranks. Then things got more…lively in simple terms.

Being chased by Llamas, with Castiel’s face and wanted kisses, was at the top of Dean’s list of “So done with life” along with the day he couldn’t stop singing every word that came out of his mouth. 

Sam, on the other hand, had a more interested time with the constant feeling of being watched. The radio had been rigged to play nothing but love songs, letters were found in the strangest places with scandalous messages written on them, and someone was constantly smacking his butt but Sam would be alone.

Dean didn’t put the pieces together as fast as Sam did and the hunter burst out laughing when he realized who the culprit was. Leave it to Gabriel to not only blow the pranks out of the water with Dean, but also leave him such lewd notes.

The hunter decided he would let the trickster have some more fun with Dean before he stopped him. Sam would soon realize what a good idea that was on Tuesday.

Gabriel knows that he shouldn’t be doing this, but then again, he definitely doesn’t care. Nimble fingers finished tying the string to his latest prank. Those Winchester brothers wont even see it coming! Speaking of them, the archangel turned invisible just in time as Sam and Dean Winchester were walking out of their motel of the week. 

“Son of a bitch! Baby!” Dean’s jaw dropped as horrified eyes took in the sight of his remodeled car. The car was spray painted neon yellow with three feet tall barbies duct taped all over the vehicle. The windows of the Impala were painted black with white penises scattered everywhere and colorful feathers were plastered to the doors. 

Sam was struggling to contain his fits of laughter as Dean looked like someone had killed everything he loved, technically that comparison was the truth. The older hunter scrambled to rip the new features off to no avail as he ripped open the driver’s door.

Like turning on a light switch, Dean was suddenly bombarded with balloons pouring out of the Impala. The Winchester made the mistake of popping one of the balloons in his haste to get up and the sandy blonde was soon showered with glitter. 

Sam was bending over with laughter racking his body as he watched his brother get covered in glitter and balloons. Dean tried to avoid popping more balloons but the first one made such a loud pop that it triggered the other part in Gabriel’s prank.

Soon the Winchester was trampled over by half a dozen dogs leaping out of the car, popping more balloons on their way. Sam’s stomach hurt from all the laughter along with how big his smile had grew as six dogs demanded his affection. 

“Gabe! I know it’s you!” Sam laughed as multiple dog heads push them self into Sam’s hands and lap. The echoing sound of a snap had the hunter’s gaze looking up wards to find a smirking blonde with mischievous eyes.

“I hope you enjoyed your present, I’m sure Dean loves the craft herpes and his new car design.” The trickster winked while Sam shook his head with a smile.

“Put it all back Gabriel.” Sam huffed, someone had to be the mature one here and Gabriel was the least expected to actually be mature. The archangel let out a long sigh as Sam gave each dog one last hug before Gabriel put them back.

With a snap, the Impala was reverted to it’s normal form and all the dogs had disappeared except Dean still seemed to be covered in glitter. Sam rolled his eyes at the fact that it was so Gabriel and got ready to listen to a hour rant about how archangel tricksters were major dicks by his brother. 

Gabriel thought he was off the hook with Dean after offering a bunch of pies as a offering and he promised to make it up to Sam in the brunette’s bed room with a wiggle of his eyebrows. The archangel couldn’t be more wrong.

Sam had walked into the living room in the bunker like everything was normal so Gabriel had let relief wash over him and sunk deeper into the couch. Sam sneaked up behind the archangel and nuzzled his face in Gabriel’s neck with a sly smile at what was coming next in his plans. 

The hunter started pressing kisses down the archangel’s neck and Gabriel became putty in Sam’s hands as he watched Dr.Sexy mindlessly, small noises slipping every now as Sam went. 

Sam slipped around till he could perch on the archangel’s lap and drew the blonde in for a slow kiss. Gabriel’s eyes fluttered shut as Sam leaned closer but stopped a inch from the blonde’s sugary lips. 

Suddenly something covered golden eyes and the archangel bolted straight up, straight on guard. Sam’s booming laughter erupted as Gabriel tried shaking his head and tugging at the object with his hands with little success. After snapping up a mirror, Gabriel’s eyes widen as he stared at what Sam did.

“You put me in a cone for dogs!?” Gabriel tried frantically to claw the offending thing off his head while Sam gave a smug smirk as he secretly took photos on his phone.  
“Yup. You been a bad angel so you get the cone of shame, it has symbols etched into it so don’t even try to snap it off, you’ll waste your time.”

Sam stood up and looked down at the powerful archangel of the lord…the angel who was stuck wearing a cone of shame around his head with a furious scowl that was as scary as a baby corgi.

The hunter chuckled as he gave Gabriel’s butt a quick squeeze which resulted in a squeak from the blonde. “I’m going to get you back for this Winchester! Just you wait!” Gabriel yelled as Sam sauntered out of the room with a satisfied smirk on his face.

“Sure thing sugar cube! Tell me that when you can actually kiss me!”


End file.
